callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Richtofen's Grand Scheme/Transcript
Simon Says Begininng the step Takeo: "This looks like some kind of code." After completing the step Takeo: "I have defeated your dishonor!" After failing the step Takeo: "Dempsey! Stop distracting me!" Takeo: "Bah! This is-a stupid" Richtofen:"Stupid Dempsey, now we must try again!" Hacking the Lab terminals Richtofen: "How can you not recognize me? It's me!" Dempsey: "I dont want to press your buttons anyway." When near the 4 red buttons Richtofen: "Now to activate the Matter Transference Device... Just kidding! But it is pretty cool. I made it. Mystery solved!" After activating the buttons Moving the Vril Sphere Dempsey: "Hey, check it out. there's a black egg. Wonder what it does." When near the sphere Dempsey:"A little like golf. Only without a club and no golf ball. Other than that its exactly the same." Dempsey: "Hey, this is pretty fun!" Moving the sphere Powering up the single tube Takeo: "Your life force is now put to good use, in the machine" Nikolai: "Oh no! The egg is in the hole! Wait... that is good thing, right?" halfway through Takeo: "Keep going!" Nikolai: "It is filling up!" Richtofen: "We must kill more!" All tubes are filled Takeo: "The machine is vile, with the dishonor, of the dishonorable!" Nikolai: "It is overflowing with energy. This is good thing, right?" Dempsey: "It's full. Now what?" Richtofen: "Excellent! Marvelous! Beautiful! Look for a button or a switch" The M.P.D. opens Richtofen: "Hello Samantha, you little brat. Your time is coming, soon. (Laughs) SO SOON!." Richtofen at the computer Turning the Computer on Takeo: "I will not be involved, with this dishonor!" Dempsey: "No way! I'm not touching that with a 10-foot M16." Nikolai: '"No. Way. I don't want any part of this." ''Inserting the wire '''Richtofen: "Almost there... ALMOST!" Inserting the Vril Generator Richtofen: "Excellent! This is all going according to plan!" Richtofen starts typing on keyboard Richtofen: "Login: Teddy. Password: is a liar. I'm not, but that's why no one would guess it! Ah..." Computer: "ACCESS GRANTED. GREETINGS EDWARD. WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY A GAME?" Richtofen: "What is Groph's obsession with American women? All they do is play games! No matter… Time to charge up the Kassimir Mechanism... carry the one..."'' (Continues typing on key board)'' Computer screens turns green Computer: "ACCESS GRANTED. SWITCHING RELAY TO SECTOR 1-1-5 --" Screen turns red Dr. Maxis: (interrupts'')'' "ACCESS DENIED... Richtofen..." Richtofen: "What is happening? Scanning for haxors (hackers)."'' (Continues typing.)'' Dr. Maxis: "You fool! I should never have trusted you!" Richtofen: "Maxis… How on earth did you get into the machine!? No matter." (Continues typing) Dr. Maxis: "I know what you are up to and I will not allow you to succeed!" Richtofen: "You should never have kept the DG-2 from production, you should have never have tried to steal the plans for the MDT!" Dr. Maxis: "Stop the madness Edward; we were supposed to help the human condition, not destroy it." Richtofen: "Indeed, and now you are dead (said in mocking tone). And your little girl is going to be next... ahh... She is the source of madness! Ahh... Not I." Dr. Maxis: "She is just a little girl Edward! She doesn't even know what she is doing!" Richtofen: "And, delete. Goodbye, Dr. Maxis." Screens turns green again Computer: "SECURITY OVERRIDE ACTIVE." Richtofen grabs the charged Vril Generator. Richtofen: ''"It's Mine! Finally It's Mine!" Powering up the 4 tubes. ''Approaching the tubes Richtofen: "This is going to be so much fun! Finally we can confront this little beast. Quickly! Power up the machine!" While filling the tubes Samantha: "You will never succeed in this, Edward!" Samantha: "The blackness will swallow your pride! Something far more terrible than you lies here!" Samantha: "I'll destroy you for what you've done to daddy!" Samantha: "Edward! You will tremble in fear! I'll slice you apart and expose your rotten innerds so you will be judged for what you have become!" Samantha: "You did this! I'll have no mercy on you for your arrogance!" Samantha: "I'll destroy all those who help you!" Samantha: "The earth's destruction will lie in your hands, Edward! Your fault!" After filling all four tubes Richtofen: "Ja! Time to die child!" Samantha: "(gasps) Oh no!" Takeo: "I will destroy you yet, Edward!" Swapping Souls Samantha: "Daddy, make him stop!" Richtofen: "I win! The power, the power! I can control them all! I can destroy you all! But not before we continue the game." Maxis: "Greetings, if you are receiving this message, it means that Richtofen has enter the device, if you free me, I will help minimize the damage that he will inevitably cause." After inserting the Vril Gererator Dempsey: "Hey, the egg came back out" After the Vril Sphere comes out of the Vril interface Blowing Up the Earth Collecting the egg Takeo: "Ugh, the egg of dishonor, bah!" Takeo: "I do not like this egg, it gives me a veeery bad feeling." After finishing Simon Says for the third time Maxis: "Good, now that I am in control of the station, we have one last chance to sever Edward's link with Earth. I will calculate the position.Retreive the artifact and take it to the launch platform." After finishing Simon Says for the third time, but before moving the Vril Sphere Maxis: "I have finished the calculations. Launch protocol initiated. Launch in 5...4...3...2...1..." 3 missiles are launched from the Moon. Maxis: "30 seconds to impact." (30 seconds later the missiles hit Earth) Maxis laughs maniacally. Takeo: (while Maxis laughs) "Ugh, I am doomed." Dempsey: (while Maxis laughs) "Holy hell, I hope we didn't screw that up." Dempsey: "Wait... That's It? Seriously? All that work and all we did is blow up the Earth? What the fuck...?" Takeo: "I promise to destroy every last remnant of Group 935! I will destroy them all!" Samantha: "But I want my body back! And I will destroy that evil Richtofen for taking daddy away!" Category:Zombies Mode Category:Quotes